Being Nice is Fictional
by Maximum Writers
Summary: Three more members are here to help... or are they? Max and Fang are having problems, and one of them leaves. When they come back, will they like each other again, or will the new couple be Gabe and Neveah [OCs]? [FAX]
1. Chapter 1

Characters.

(This is just to give you an idea what my OCs look like.)

**Neveah- FEMALE**

Nickname : Nev

Age : 12

Hair color : light Brown

Eyes : Brown

Teeth : No braces

Skin tone : Fair-ish-tan-ish

**Gabe - MALE**

Nickname : Gabriella (Nev uses this to tease him)

Age : 12, 2 months younger then Nev.

Hair color : Dirty blonde

Eyes : Blue

Teeth : No braces.

Skin tone : Tannnn

**Alyssa - FEMALE**

Nickname : Lyssie (barely used)

Age : 9

Hair : Straight brown with [un-naturalblonde highlights.

Eyes : Sky blue. (Again, not related to any of the flock)

Teeth : No braces.

Skin tone : Fair-ish. Sunburns really easily.

**MARE&HAYL :**

**Hey everyone!**

**This is our first Fanfiction, so be nice.**

**Otherwise, no flames! **

**Thanks, and we hope you enjoy!**

**AND, **

**DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY :**

**I do not own MR, JP (James Patterson) does. And I envy him, and there has to be some way I can gain possesion of it... Lol I'll be a mini Anna Nicole Smith. **

**XD Anyways, I do own the plot and my made up characters. DON'T STEAL! Kay.**

Prologue

Neveah was sitting in a... cage. She still couldn't understand why she was here, why her back was in such pain, and why two of her friends were in cages next to her's.

Two scientists walked in.

"Jim, are you sure these ones won't mess up?" he asked to the other scientist.

"I'm sure of it, Ben. This is it."

"Well I hope so." Ben said "Those other hybrids are _failures._ Hopefully these guys can knock some sense into them."

Neveah froze. Hybrids? Weren't those _cars_? What did this have to do with cars? **(A/N: LOL. Sorry, I had to put that in!)**

She was so confused, and her back hurt horribly.

One female scientist walked in about an hour later... maybe longer? She opened the cage door. "Come on, you're wanted in room five." she said, holding out her hand. Why wouldn't they call her by the name she was given?

_Because,_ she thought bitterly. _They don't care. They are sick, sick witches._ She looked at a crate holding a human, but had scales and fins and, just ugh. It was so sad and disgusting at the same time.

"I'm an experiment." she murmured so softly that she could barely hear herself. "Against my will."

**What d'ya think?   
Review and we'll make what ever you want more of.   
NOTE : This was just the profile... Max&theFlock are in the next chapter!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

**Hey Everyone!**

**The reviews that were given, (even though there were only two), made me and Hayl so happy!**

**Haha. **

**Anyways here is the next chapter, Enjoy it!**

**(I extended it, really it's two chapters.)**

**Oh yeah, Hayl hasn't read the 3rd MR book yet so there are no spoilers in here for it!**

**Yay!**

**Even as tempting as it is... **

Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

We were flying over Northern Florida...again. I don't even remember how I got into this mess.

_Flashback_

"Maaxx... please can we go back to Disney World? PLEASE?" Angel begged.

"You know what happened **last** time." I answered, packing some clothes into my backpack.

"Yeah, but Ari won't be there!" Gasman said, looking hopeful.

Yeah, no kidding.

Is it even possible to miss your most hated enemy, or your best friends most hated enemy?

Ari was being taken in for tests, the Voice said a while ago. We didn't have to worry about him anymore.

"Ma-aax. Anyone in there?" Nudge was waving her hand in front of my face.

It took a few blinks to get back to reality.

"If we can't go back to Disney... then I'll talk all day!" she exclaimed.

I groaned.

And this girl can REALLY talk!

"Okay so why do they call a fly a fly? I mean birds fly, WE have wings that help us fly, so I mean, why do those insects get all the credit, they are are so lucky!Oh and you know the pancakes that Iggy made, thoughs were so good! Oh yea-- hmmph!"

I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Let me go get some earplugs, first."

"Hey! Max, that's not fair!!" exclaimed Angel. "Faaang!!!"

God.

"FINE. We'll go."

No need to get Fang in this mess.

_End Flashback._

Oh, right.

That's what happened.

It was getting dark out, and the stars were becoming visible.

"We should find some place to sleep." Fang said, flying next to me.

It was the first time he talked during the whole flight.

"What happened to the 'Fang Channel'?" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we need shelter. Ideas?" I said, switching back to leader mode.

"HOTEL!" Angel and Nudge said together.

"Besides that."

"Cave!" the Gasman suggested.

"Yes, a cave sounds good." I said, thinking it over.

"No, Max, there is a cave below us." he said pointing.

Oh.

"Everyone land!" I commanded, and we descended into wilderness, swallowed by the leaves.

**Neveah's POV**

The lady dragged me into a a room with a long table and a chair that strapped your wrists down.

Most likely intended for me.

"I'm telling you, creating another person to help save the world won't work!" said a voice outside the door.

I listened closely.

"Yes, yes, but why not _try_?" said another.

I heard an exasperated sigh.

"Steve, don't. I'm telling you it a very bad mist-"

"That is enough. Time to talk to the new generation of helpers." said the lady, talking through the door. She heard them too, I guess.

The door opened, and I sat up straighter.

"Her wrists aren't strapped? SANDRA! I told you she will run! DO IT NOW!" a man barked, pointing to me.

Sandra, the lady who brought me here, quickly strapped my wrists.

"Steve, don't be a jerk." said the man who was supposedly fighting with him.

Steve ignored him.

"Now, Neveah, is it? This man will be talking to you." he directed to the person who was talking to him.

"I'm Jeb. Nice to meet you." said the guy Steve was pointing to.

For some reason I had the feeling I wasn't gonna like this guy.

**A/N :**

**REVIEW AND WE'LL WRITE FASTER!**

**At least three this time...?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Mare&Hayl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n :**

**Okay, EVIL ANGEL OF DOOM,**

**here is your birthday present.**

**We'll add another chapter today if we get enough reviews that make us all 'OMG yayyyyy!'**

**Haha.**

**Anyways...**

Chapter 3

**Max's POV**

"Max can we go on a walk?" asked Angel.

I looked at her.

"It's dark out. No."

"Pleease? We have flashlights!" she said, lifting one up.

"Hey! How'd you get thoughs?" said the Gasman. "We could have used them a while ago!"

Angel silenced him with her mind, I guess because he stopped complaining.

"Just an tiny whiny walk?" she begged, giving me the bambi eyes.

Dang it.

"Ughh... fine. One little walk, not a huge one."

The cheers overlapped my words.

I guess they didn't hear me.

Oh, whatever.

**Neveah's POV**

Jeb looked at me.

"Neveah, we need your help. I am asking you nicely."

I ignored him.

"Jeb, she isn't going to cooperate." said Steve. "Lets bring in the Eras-"

"Steve, look, we have to do this kindly."

He directed his attention back to me.

"Now, I will repeat this again, you either stay here for very, very painful tests, or learn how to survive and be free of this place." Jeb said, gesturing to my strapped hands.

"What's the catch?" I asked, suspiciously. I was surprised they had left me in charge of my friends who were also captured and held here, Alyssa and Gabe.

"Oh, smart one, aren't ya? Well you'll have to meet a few people..." he trailed off.

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many?" I repeated through clenched teeth.

"Six... and they aren't your average humans..."

**Max's POV**

We were walking along the beach, and the Flock was racing each other.

This beach was not public, the main reason why we flew for ten minutes while the cave we were at was right next to one.

But it doesn't matter to us, as long as it's not occupied, we're golden!

"Max... Hello?" Fang was trying to get my attention, waving his hands in front of my eyes. Man I was staring into space alot lately!

"Sorry." I muttered.

"You okay?"

"Fine, just fine."

**Fang's POV**

"Fine, just fine." she replied.

Why won't she talk to me?

Why did she keep lying?

Doesn't pretending get a bit boring after a while?

I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

I wasn't going to get a real answer for a very, very long time.

**A/n :**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY.**

**Okay.**

**Might post again today.**

**Uh... four reviews?**

**Preeeeettty pllllease?**

**Haha If we get more then three we'll post.**

**Hayl&Mare.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We didn't get my three reviews.**

**But they made me happy with the two we got, so, Thanks!!!**

**And FAX is in this chapter... not much like microscopic.**

**More in the next chapter, I promisssse!**

Chapter 4

Fang seemed to be troubled in thought and I didn't feel like walking any more. I didn't feel like talking either.

I felt as if I couldn't talk to anyone anymore... as if no one could ever understand me.

I sat down on the sand, watching the waves and of course, Mr. Fangy joins me. (**a/n : hehe I like that nickname)**

"You okay?" I asked him.

"No, the question is if you're okay." he said, looking at me.

"I told you I was fine!"

"Was?" he snickered.

I rolled my eyes and got up, but Fang grabbed my arm, pulling me back down.

"Sometimes you just need to relax." he said, watching the waves, regaining his regular non-emotion mask.

I made another attempt to get away, to try to calm myself down.

_Stress stress stress, it's good for the heart._

Teased the Voice.

I was getting more irritated by the minute.

His grip was tight, and I couldn't get away from him.

"Fang stop, let me go!" I said, tugging.

He didn't pay any attention to my tugging.

"I'm not letting you go." he said "Until you relax."

"Fang, you know me, I can't relax! Now stop!" I was tugging harder pulling his fingers...

He looked at me straight in the eyes.

The Flock was somewhere else, far away from here.

He leaned closer and kissed me, trying to help me calm down.

But I couldn't calm down, I don't know why.

_Stress is golden._

_SHUT UP!_

I broke away from him and turned my head around.

"It's okay." he said, reassuringly. He stroked my hair.

"No it isn't." I said.

I realized that his grip wasn't as tight around my wrist, I could make an escape.

In a second, I had grabbed my arm and started running, trying to make it, trying not to let anyone see my tears, my tears of not knowing. Trying to regain Invincible Max, a personality long lost.

**Fang's POV**

I watched her run, take off.

She didn't trust me as much anymore. I could tell.

I didn't run after her, I knew she needed time on her own.

We all did.

I got up to go round up the Flock, they were pretty far away.

"Come on guys, back up to the cave." I said, once I reached them.

"Whyyy?" whined Nudge, drawing in the sand with Angel.

"Where's Ma--" I interrupted Angel her with a glare that said to stay out of it.

We decided to fly to the cave, since it was longer on foot.

_**Fang... pleeease tell me!**_

I rolled my eyes.

_Angel, stay out of my thoughts!!!_

_**Jeez, okay. I'll find out eventually.**_

I gave her a glare, and she decided to stop pestering me. Thank God.

Who knew Angel could be so determined to know what was going on?

**Max's POV**

I kept on running until I got to the woods, still far away from the cave, and far away from the beach.

I leaned against a tree, my face soaked with tears.

_You need to get back to the Flock Max._

I practically jumped.

_Yeah, thanks Voice. A little busy here._

_They're wondering where you are._

I ignored it.

Some people get cool powers, like reading minds, or they get stuck with an annoying Voice.

That just gets to me sometimes.

**a/n :**

**Haha I don't know about you, but I LOVELOVEDLOVED this chapter.**

**Originally it was horrible but we changed some stuff around.**

**Oh and if anyone was wondering, the Voice isn't the same person as in the 3rd book. THERE ARE NO SPOILERS. **

**3 reviews.**

**We didn't get them last time. Lucky you we're posting. --**

**Hayl&Mare**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY MARE DECIDED TO POST AGAIN.**

**(With Hayl's permission)**

**WE DIDN'T GET OUR THREE REVIEWS!**

**So if we don't get 2 more, uhh...**

**...Then I am NOT afraid to make someone die.**

**Hehe.**

**-dramatic music-**

**Any who, there might be a sequel, if Hayl wants one.**

**All decisions are to Hayl.**

**Go beg HER.**

Chapter 5

**Neveah's POV**

We had learned how to defend ourselves, and now we were sitting in chairs.

No they didn't strap your wrists down.

No they didn't strap your feet either.

They were plain, regular chairs that you sit in while you are in a waiting room.

Alyssa was in the middle of us.

"Gabe, why are you mad at Neveah?" she asked for the millionth time.

"Because! God just leave me alone!"

He was irritated, we all were.

"Hey, if you had the choice you would have picked the same freaking thing." I said angrily. "Don't be blaming me for everything!"

He ignored my response.

"You guys are, like, yelling in my ears!" Alyssa complained, her hands over them.

I guess our voices were pretty loud.

"They're ready." I heard someone say.

Then wolf-men, carrying handcuffs, entered the room. Intended for us.

Of course.

**Max's POV**

I made my way back to the cave, it was dark, about ...nine? I wasn't sure.

I couldn't believe I actually ran away from Fang like that. What was I thinking?

I entered to see Mr. Show-no emotion on watch.

I sat down next to him.

"Hey." I whispered, looking at the fire, knowing he had every right to be mad at me.

He grabbed my arm.

"Wha-" but I was interrupted.

"You aren't relaxed." he teased.

I rolled my eyes.

But I didn't have enough time to make up a witty remark because he leaned in a kissed me.

It started off soft but them became firmer.

I kissed back, because I obviously had no choice.

"Relaxed yet?" he said, after we broke apart.

I didn't answer because, actually, I was.

Until... a bunch of Erasers crashed into our cave.

"So much for relaxation." I said, and raced to get the rest of the Flock up and run... when I saw that they all had guns, there was no way out.

"We will shoot!" yelled one of them, the leader.

It wasn't Ari.

"No you won't!" I yelled back.

Mr. Leader squinted at me, and Fang gave me a look that seemed as if he thought I went crazy and was on drugs.

"Why shouldn't I?" said the leader, cocking his aim to me.

"Because," I began "If we were dead, what use would we be? We are wanted alive. I'm not stupid, idiot."

I heard Iggy snicker.

"Everyone in the van, _now._" he said, and he took out a taser.

Now that, he would do.

We shuffled into the van without a second warning.

**Neveah's POV**

Six kids walked into the room, six wolf men pointing tasers to their heads. They all gave evil glares to Jeb when they entered.

"Who are _they_?" Alyssa asked me. Her voice was low enough so no one could hear her.

"Yeah, okay Alyssa, I would know." I whispered back, sarcastically.

"Welcome, welcome." said Jeb, we were all arranged around a fake, long wooden meeting table Gabe and Alyssa sitting next to me.

"Oh, just tell us why we are here!" exclaimed a girl with long dirty blonde hair, lighter then Gabe's. She seemed like the leader.

"Max..." he said in a warning tone. She rolled her eyes.

"There are three other kids sitting across from us," she said, gesturing towards Me, Alyssa and Gabe. "And you think we are going to wait her all day while you make your speech of why we have to cooperate with what you want us to do?! I don't think so!"

He looked taken back.

"You haven't changed much, have you?" he said after a pause.

"Nope, not at all." she said.

"Lying." coughed a boy with overly grown black hair and olive skin.

This just HAS to be interesting.

**Max's POV**

"Lying." coughed Fang.

"Excuse me?" I said,to him. I observed that the light brown-haired girl was looking at me, obviously enjoying this.

"Okay, enough!" clapped Jeb, my most hated person in the entire world, besides Ari, his son.

"Meet Alyssa, Neveah and Gabe." he said, pointing to each one in the process.

"And Neveah, Gabe and Alyssa, Meet Max," he pointed to me "Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman and Angel."

"You guys are going to save the world, _together._"

That, my friends, was something that made me go over the edge.

**You heard me.**

**We need that last reveiw from the other chapter and one more for this one, thus being...**

**2. And if we add this two to the other two we get... 4!!**

**Okay. **

**Just two reveiws, lol.**

**TWO REVEIWS!**

**Hayl&Mare**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like dude, this is like the longest chapter in like the whole story.**

**Hehe I made it long because we got our goal reviews.**

**While I was writing this I was listening to Thunder by BLG (boys like girls).**

**It's so sweet.**

**:-)**

**And it has nothing to do with this chapter, rofl.**

Chapter 6

**Alyssa's POV**

Who are these people?

Save the world? How are we suppose to do that?

Gah, I'm so confused.

I saw that blonde girl, Max, look angry, not surprised, angry! Um, hello, news flash!

"What do you think, I can't do it by myself?!" she exclaimed.

Oh, that's why.

"No, no, Max, It's just... it needs to be done, well, sooner." said ...Jeb? Was that his name?

I saw the smallest boy, the Gasman, fumbling with his fingers.

Obviously this place made him nervous.

"Sooner? SOONER? I can pick when I want to save it, I don't even know HOW to save it. This stupid destiny junk IS NOT TRUE!" she said.

Oh my, was she SOOO mad.

**Max's POV**

I don't know how it happened, but now thoughs kids were with us.

_You can trust them, they are here to help._

I scowled.

_Your here to help, yet I don't entirely trust you, do I, Voice?_

It didn't respond.

Haha!

Max, one. Voice... uh... well let's forget about it.

**Neveah's POV**

The words before we left was still echoing in my head.

_Flashback_

Max finally gave up and we were about to leave, about to take off in clean, fresh air.

Before I got to the white (No surprise) exit door, which was un-padlocked (Surprise! Big time!), Jeb came up to me.

"Remember, Neveah, don't let your guard down. Don't forget your reflexes, and your wings. Don't let the world down."

_End Flashback._

Yeah, no pressure.

**Fang's POV**

This is freaking ridiculous!

Why are they here with us?

Why not make their own Flock and save the world?

"This sucks." I muttered to Max, we were flying in the air, the 'others' in front.

There was no way were letting our eyes trail off of them.

"Yeah, tell me about it." she said, still watching them.

_**Fang, they aren't evil.**_

I sighed.

_Thanks Angel, but there is no way they are staying. NO WAY._

_**You're so mean! And your thoughts are so boring!**_

I rolled my eyes.

There was nothing more amusing then a six year-old tele path.

**Neveah's POV**

"Gabe's still mad at you." whispered Alyssa.

Gabe gave her a mad glare and focused back on flying.

I closed my eyes.

_This saving the world think is going to be interesting._

I thought to myself.

"Since when do you make the decisions?" Gabe muttered, for like the millionth time.

"Because," I began, finally answering him. "I was the one to make the choice, but your free to go home to your little house and complain to mommy."

I was mad that he wasn't talking to me, that he was so angry at me.

He looked taken back, he remembered how mean I could get.

Haha, sucks for him.

**Max's POV**

"Let's go to a hotel!" exclaimed Angel.

Man, she was spoiled.

"No Angel." I said.

"Pleease? You still have the bank card, and you have never ending money!"

"How do you kn-"

_**I can read your thoughts, duh.**_

She said in my head, interrupting me.

"Ugh, fine. One night ONLY."

They exploded in a parade of cheers. By they I mean all of them, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel.

"They always have to be so persistent." I mumbled.

"Wonder who they get it from." Fang teased, and I, as far as kicking in the air goes, kicked him in the shin as hard as possible.

**Nudge's POV**

We arrived at the hotel about an hour ago, and we were relaxing on the double beds.

We unpacked our backpacks, met the new kids, which were really cool by the way, and ate some granola bars.

"That's a mighty bruise. Wonder how you got it." Max said to Fang, snickering. The massive bruise on his shin was pretty revolting.

He threw a pillow at her.

I still didn't know what happened.

"What's _your_ problem?" I asked Neveah, one of the new kids. She looked glum.

"Huh? Me? Choices suck. I always pick the wrong one for everyone else."

Ooh, who does THAT remind me of?

Hmm... Well, at least they gave her a choice.

"Ouch." I said, "Who's mad?"

She pointed to Gabe

"She's only irritated because she likes him!" Alyssa whispered to me.

I laughed.

"Alyssaaaa!" Neveah cried, grabbing a pillow and hitting her on the head.

"Owww, God you hit hard."

I couldn't help laughing harder.

I was starting to think the new couple of the year were going to be Neveah and Gabe, not Fang and Max.

**a/n :**

**Yep.**

**Long longgg loooooonnng.**

**I didn't like it very much, you?**

**But yeah your reviews make us happy so review.**

**We are getting to the bestest goodest good part.**

**xD**

**You know it's Mare when you read that.**

**THREE OR SOMEONE DIES.**

**THREEEEEEEE. 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 .**

**Got that?**

**3. No less!!!**

**Hayl&Mare**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAYL HAS NOT READ MR3**

**HAYL HAS NOT READ MR3**

**HAYL HAS NOT READ MR3**

**HAYL HAS NOT READ MR3**

**So the Voice isn't ugh... you know the person it is...**

**Heheh.**

**It still can be who it really is... just once she reads it then everything will make sense...**

**So there aren't any spoilers. **

**AY.**

**READDDD.**

Chapter 7

**Max's POV**

I had first watch. Fang made sure of it because of his bruise.

Haha.

I had to make sure these kids didn't turn on us, didn't blow our cover.

_They WON'T blow your cover._

_Shut up. I can't trust you, Voice._

_Yes you can, Maximum. You can trust me, and you WILL. If you don't, then you will be terminated. They are here to help... in certain ways._

_CERTAIN WAYS? CERTAIN WAYS? What do you mean, CERTAIN WAYS? There is no way I'm trusting them now!_

_Believe Maximum, believe..._

WTH? Was the Voice turning into a stupid mermaid or something?

Since when did it use FAIRY TALE quotes?!?!

**Fang's POV**

I can't sleep... I was waiting for Max to 'wake me up' so I can type some stuff on my blog.

Then she looked blank for a minute and doubled over in pain.

Seconds later she went limp.

**Max's POV**

All of the sudden, extreme pain came to my temples.

Brain attack? No, no. This was more painful then that.

I felt Fang's arms around me, yelling...? His words were so far away...

_Max, if you do not cooperate... I am forced to do this. I know what you are thinking. These kids are GOOD._

Then, everything went black.

**Neveah's POV**

I woke up to Fang's yelling.

"Max! MAX! Do you hear me?" he was shaking Max's limp body.

She was unconscious.

"Is she okay?!" I asked, creeping closer.

He didn't hear me.

"Someone go get water!" he ordered, and I got right to it.

I went to the bathroom.

"Here." Angel said, rushed. She handed me a bucket that was meant for the beach.

"This big..." I trailed off when Angel gave me a look that said, _just do it_.

When I came back with the big bucket, everyone was around her.

"She's stirring!" Nudge cried, watching.

I guess the big bucket with water was pointless.

I made my way to the circle and watched as if it was a show.

She sat up, clumsily. Fang had to support her.

Max's eyes were bloodshot. She looked possessed.

"You." she said, pointing to Fang, "Ruin everything. You cause my pain, my suffering. You screw everything up and-" she fought with herself.

"Stop! Go away! Arg leav-" she fell unconscious again.

I exchanged glances with Gabe.

Whoa, whoa whoa... we haven't done that in like... two months? Was he still mad at me?

Fang looked shocked.

"A-anyone have the water?" he asked, stuttering.

Angel looked concerned. After all, she could read people's thoughts.

I handed him the bucket, and he poured it on Max's head. She immediately shot up gasping, then instantly regretted it.

"Ugh... My head hurts." she moaned, rubbing her temples. She laid back on the floor.

Something was up.

And I just HAD to find out.

**Okay we got our school schedules today!**

**Oh joy. It starts Monday and I don't want to gooo...**

**My classes are so far away it's like I'm walking a mile by the time we get to the buses to go home. . **

**Me and Hayl have the same math class, though!**

**Or did she switch?**

**I dunno. **

**TWO REVIEWS.**

**B/c that's all we ever get.**

**Mare&Hayl**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the sad part.**

**Bring tissues.**

**I almost cried when I was writing the last part.**

**But that's just me :-)**

**AND IM MAKING HAYL READ THE 3RD MR BOOK.**

**So the next fanfiction we make, it'll have all the happy spoilers. **

**Here we go... **

Chapter 8

**Neveah's POV**

Later, we fell asleep.

We decided to stay another night because of Max's condition.

And we kinda sorta forgot about Disney World... but Angel still seemed a little determined.

Max AND Fang were on watch.

I pretended to be sleeping.

Oh, this was gonna be good.

**Max's POV**

We were staying another night because of me.

Oh yay.

"Max... we need to talk." Fang said, his usual way.

I directed my attention to him.

Not my full attention, but still.

"What you said... really got me thinking." he began.

I silently gasped.

Was he talking about the Voice-take-over thing?

Had I really let those words out of my mouth?!

_See, Max, you need to cooperate._

_You are EVIL. You did NOT let that happen, did you? Poor Fang. Wait, did I actually say that?!_

The Voice did not reply, thankfully.

"Fang, It wasn't me who said tha-"

"No, Max I know what is going on. I mean I'm sorry and everything but... I just can't believe it came out of your mouth."

He looked at me.

I knew he was hurt.

"Fang! Please! It was the Voice. It took over me... I don't know why it did, and-and it said something about cooperating and- oh, Fang I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, about to break down.

I was back to trusting him and then he treats me like this!

He looked away from me and I started to cry silently.

He didn't believe me.

He didn't trust me.

Just like how I didn't trust him before.

**Fang's POV**

I knew all along that once we arrived at Anne's house that me and Max were two different people and we were strangers now.

We didn't know each other anymore, techinally.

But what Max said to me was still echoing in my brain,

"_You ruin everything, you cause my pain, my suffering..."_

I let a tear run down my face.

I don't care if it was the Voice.

It came out of Max's mouth.

**Max's POV**

I was still sobbing, and Fang was still turned around.

"Fang, you have to believe me!" I cried.

He was silent.

"Well if you don't believe me, then I guess you don't care or trust me then, do you?"

I was angry.

"I guess not." Fang managed, and I closed my eyes in frustration, trying to calm myself down.

It didn't work.

"I hate you!" I exclaimed, "And no, this is NOT the Voice."

**Neveah's POV**

I was listening to all of it.

This was so sad.

And I thought Gabe and me got into some serious fights.

I watched Fang get up and pull Max by the arm.

"Even if it wasn't true, Max, I know you didn't mean that." he said, looking a lot sadder then before.

She kept her head down, then looked up into his eyes.

"Actually, Fang, I kinda did."

Oh, snap.

**Max's POV**

I was being so mean to him!

Why was I?

Because he didn't trust me, that's why.

"Fang... It's just that you aren't helping me, you don't care!"

He was still looking at me.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "But if you feel this way...then... this isn't going to work, is it?"

He grabbed his pack and opened the door to the balcony.

Then he was gone.

His wings, big and powerful blended in with the dark sky.

I'd never know if I'd ever see him again.

I felt as if I was broken into two.

And half of me was flying away.

**a/n :**

_**Today is the day**_

_**The worst day of my life**_

_**You're so content it hurts me**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**The cost of misery**_

_**Is at an all time high**_

_**I keep it hidden**_

_**Close to the surface in sight**_

_**I'm learning to fall**_

_**I can't hardly breathe**_

_**When I'm going down don't worry about me**_

_**Don't try this at home**_

_**You said you don't see**_

_**I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me**_

_**Could you be with him?**_

_**Or was it just a lie?**_

_**He doesn't catch you like I do**_

_**And you don't know why**_

_**You change your clothes and your hair**_

_**But I can't change your mind**_

_**Oh, I'm uninvited**_

_**So unrequited now...**_

**Yeah, I was listening to BLG again.**

**The title of this song is Learning to Fall.**

**My and Hayl love it. Now I'm sadddd!**

**Next chapter up by today or tomorrow morning if we have time.**

**(School starts tomorrow. It sucks dude.)**

**Hayl&Mare**


	9. IMPORTANT!

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Yeah, I know. **

**I hate these things too .**

**BUT,**

**HAYL AND ME (MARE), ARE STARTING SCHOOL TOMORROW,**

**MONDAY AUGUST 20TH.**

**WE ARE GOING TO BE UPDATING ALOT TODAY BECAUSE IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SUMMER VACATION.**

**It's so sad, I know.**

**Next chapter in the next thirty minutes or so.**

**Thanks for the reviews, by the way.**

**I have major plans for the next chapters.**

**It includes Nabe (NevxGabe) and FAX in further chapters.**

**Some stuff that you might be confused about ...**

**The Voice is not who it is in the third book.**

**I'm still deciding who it should be.**

**Neveah, Gabe and Alyssa are in the Flock to help them... or are they?**

**AND, **

**Fang left the Flock because of what the Voice said through Max.**

**yayayayayay.**

**Next chapter comin' up.**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


	10. Chapter 9&10

**Sorry we didn't get to update on Sunday. Sorry that I didn't get this up sooner... FF wouldn't let me upload 'till now.**

**But here are two chapters combined, and if I have time I'll write the next chapter.**

**My teachers are nice. My classes like literally a mile apart.**

**Hayl can speak for herself.**

**Remember, Fang just left the Flock because of what he thought came out of Max's mouth.**

Chapter 9

I sat down and started crying all over again.

Iggy sat up.

"I'm sorry Max." he said, coming to sit next to me.

How much has he been listening? Oh, god.

I nodded in my hands, which were covering my eyes.

"I'll take watch." he said, trying to get me to go to sleep.

I greatefully laid down on the floor, where I wished to be, not the bed me and Fang were sharing.

Why would he do something like that to me?

Did he know how much I needed him?

No, wait.

I didn't need him.

He wasn't even helping.

**Neveah's POV**

I felt a silent tear drip down my face.

"Max, I'm so sorry." I whispered to her sleeping body."I'm so sorry that you fell in love with a guy who doesn't care about you."

**SIX MONTHS LATER.**

Chapter 10

It had been six months.

Six months since Fang left.

Six months of pain and a lot of anger.

I took a break off of the saving the world gig, I couldn't do it right now, and the Voice had been silent for about three weeks.

We had found a run-down wooden house that was abandoned in the middle of nowhere.

We had to fly for about thirty minutes to get the closest town, and even it wasn't big. The house had four bedrooms.

Nudge, Angel, Neveah and Alyssa occupied the biggest, which is VERY big, about the size of the living room. Iggy, Gazzy and Gabe share the other, which is big too, and I get the one farthest away from them.

The fourth room was left emptied.

We never put stuff in it, we never went in it.

We pretended as if it wasn't there.

As if a special someone didn't exist, didn't cause all of this misery.

I sat down at the table, with Neveah, Alyssa and Gabe. Iggy was at the stove and the other girls weren't there.

The Gasman wasn't there either.

"Hey, where's Gazzy? He's always here early." I said, surprised.

He always liked to eat. Not as much as Nudge but still.

I didn't get an answer.

I didn't expect one.

I got a plate of eggs, some juice and sat back down, welcoming the silence.

"Well I'm going back up." Neveah announced, pushing her chair in and getting ready to approach the stairs.

I felt as if something was going on behind my back.

"Neveah..." I warned.

She closed her eyes in defeat.

I walked up behind her and waited for her to explain.

Her foot was on the first step and she was holding on to the stair railing with her left hand.

"Max I-I tried to stop them, I told them that it wasn't right and that it would just make you even more worried but--"

"Hang on. Who left?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"Nudge, Gazzy and... Angel." she said after a pause.

The Gasman was only eight, and Nudge only eleven.

I lost Angel once, barely rescued her.

It took weeks and weeks to recover.

I always made sure she was in my sight at all times.

Now, she had left voluntarily.

"And you didn't go with them?" I asked. I was leaning against the wall, hand over my eyes in frustration.

"It would have been too obvious." she whispered.

"WRONG! You should have told me what they were planning in the first place!!!" I answered for her. "I don't know what you have been thinking, you've been with us for six months, we already lost a Flock member, and now even possibly three more!!" I screamed, my voice echoing through the air vents.

I passed her by on the stairs and went to my room, slamming the door behind me.

"We're finding them tomorrow if they don't come back!" I yelled, through the door. I wanted them to have a memo.

Right now, I needed to think.

**Yay!!!**

**Hehe I sorta liked this chapter.**

**Confused?**

**I think I am a little.**

**Or maybe it's just school playing mind tricks on my brain.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REIVEIW.**

**We got alot of reviews last time.**

**Hayl&Mare**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was laying down in my bed, thinking of things to get my mind off of other things.

Did Gabe and Iggy know they were going to do this?

Did this also have to do with them?

I sat up and rubbed my temples, I was becoming even more stressed.

_Maximum your mission is waiting._

I literally fell off my bed in suprise.

The Voice has not talked to me in like three weeks

_Whoa. Don't do that!_

I exclaimed after I recovered.

I swear I heard the Voice snicker.

I ignored it.

_How do I complete my mission anyway?_

I asked it.

I didn't get an answer for several minutes.

I was about to give up when...

_Find Angel, Nudge and the Gasman. Then find Fang._

My breath froze in my throat.

_That's where they went, right?_

I asked, already knowing the answer.

_And they're in--_

_Deep trouble._

I finshed for it.

_No, Max, they need to find him. You need him. You need him to save everyone else._

I sat up from my position on the floor.

Yes, everybody, I was still flat on my back from when the Voice startled me.

"I need to find them." I muttered.

Then I got up and opened the door, getting ready to issue new orders.

-----------------**Scene Change**------------------

"So we are doing this again, why?" Iggy asked me for the millionth time.

"We need to find Angel, Gazzy and Nudge." I said. It was practically an auto response, he had asked me so many times.

_Listen, Voice, I am NOT finding Fang. Got it?_

I didn't get an answer.

Not that I was going to listen to it anyway.

"Max, look down I think that's them." Neveah pointed below her.

Gabe and Neveah's wings just recently grew in about a day ago.

They tested them yesterday, and they didn't come back for, like, two hours.

I chose not to ask what happened.

I'm better off.

We started to decend, to get back to my mission.

No, _our_ mission.

If it included Fang or not.

**Neveah's POV**

I can still remember yesterday, when I finally noticed that our wings had grown in.

I was in my room, it was after Max busted me for allowing Nudge, Angel, Alyssa and Gazzy to go find Fang.

I screamed and ran down the stairs.

"OUR WINGS!" I exclaimed.

If Max heard me, too bad.

"What?" Gabe asked, surprised.

"Our wings!" I said again, but this time not screaming on the top of my lungs.

"They grew in?" Iggy confirmed, grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink.

"Yes." I said, then I sat down in a chair.

Gabe had gone to the bathroom to see if I was lying, which I wasn't.

I sat up arubtly.

"I'm gonna test them out." I said, then went out the back door.

I jumped into the air and unfurled them, up down, up down... eventually I was up in the air, zooming around and having fun.

"Hey! You didn't wait for me!" exclaimed Gabe.

He unfurled his too and joined me.

"Haha your it!" I yelled, tapping him with my wing and flying away.

This went on for a few hours.

Until Iggy came out the door.

"Guys, if you love birds are done, start packing your packs. We're finding the rest of 'em tomorrow."

We decended and heard Iggy muttering something about how loving another Flock member is bad luck and stuff.

I burst out laughing. Why? Because he was right.

I shook my head to get back to today.

"Max, look down. I think that's them." I said, pointing to a group of kids who looked like Alyssa, Angel, the Gasman and Nudge.

We all started to go down...

**Max's POV**

When we reached the floor of the forest where the run aways were, I glared at all of them.

"Oh snap." Nudge murmured, getting up.

Angel looked really guilty and Gazzy's hands were just centimenters away from his ears, ready to cover them when I started yelling.

Instead, I looked at all of them, then jumped back into the air and started flying, and if the others didn't get the picture, then I wasn't stopping.

"Well that was easy." Alyssa whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" I yelled, and she winced.

She could tell I was furious.

_**We're so sorry Max, I mean--**_

_Get.Out.Of.My.Head._

Angel shut up immediatly.

I wasn't as mad at them.

Not as mad at myself.

Because techinally, I was showing weakness.

Showing weakness trying to find Fang.

_Haha, there we go Max._

_Shut up Voice. _

It was about time some people or _things_ start taking orders.

**A/N :**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY.**

**Advanced classes give you alot of homework and Hayl and I like have no time to update.**

**So I did this chapter.**

**Yay.**

**Mare&Hayl**


	12. Chapter 12

**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**HAYL MIGHT BE GOING TO THE BLG CONCERT AND I WANNNNA GOOOO!!!!**

**BLG IS THE BEST FREAKING BAND OUT THERE!!!**

**Haha sorry, spazzing.**

**I just got back from karate (hehe yes I do go to karate. It's been... 2 years? Hayl did it too.) and now I'm all hyper.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**YAY OUR FIRST WEEKEND OF THE SCHOOL YEAR.**

**Oh, and btw, BLG is boyslikegirls. THEY ARE AWESOME. LIKE DUDE(TTE) :-)**

Chapter 12

We've been flying for a few minutes now, and I calmed down just a bit... not much.

_**Max I think we should land.**_

_Sorry, I think __I__ make the orders, THANKYOU._

I said back to Angel.

Yeah I'd say I was still mad.

_**I know where Fang is.**_

She said after a pause.

When she 'said' his name my stomach dropped and I think my wings _and_ heart skipped a beat.

Whoa, did I just _think_ that???

I looked into Angel's eyes.

She was serious.

"Let's land, find a cave or something!" I ordered, scanning the landscape.

**----scence chhhaaaannnnge------**

Soon we had landed and I looked at Angel.

"Spill. NOW." I demanded to her.

She took a deep breath.

"When we ran away," she began, ignoring my narrowed eyes when she said it. "We found Fang, but he saw us first. So he left as fast as he could."

She looked up at me.

"He thought you were with us."

I closed my eyes.

"Continue on to another part before I yell even louder then before."

The Gasman's hands were by his ears just incase.

"Well, I tracked down his thoughts. He ran right into the School's trap, then somehow escaped. He's not too far away from here, though." she finished.

"Hang on, hold the phone." I said, and Alyssa and Nudge giggled. "The school has traps?" I asked her, a little surprised.

She nodded.

"If we wont to catch him, we better leave now." she said, and we all gathered our stuff.

"So... I take it that we are finding Fang now?" Iggy asked, leaping up into the air.

"Sadly, yes." I answered, leaping after him.

But actually, I wasn't all that sad.

**Fang's POV**

I can still remember Angel, the Gasman, Alyssa and Nudge. They had found me, and they've grown some from when I had last saw them.

I sat down on a log, surveying my surroundings.

I had to keep extra alert now. There wasn't Iggy or Max on watch.

_Max._

No, no, can't get too caught up. She... what did she do anyway?

I shook my head.

I heard a russle, and I grabbed my backpack, the one I had taken from the hotel.

"Fang?" said a framiliar voice.

I stood up.

I started backing away, very slowly.

Angel suddenly made her way into the clearing where I was.

"Stay." she said in a low, deadly tone.

My feet stopped moving, and I sat down on the dirt floor.

"Using your mind control won't make me come back." I said, struggling. "I left and I'm not coming back."

She seemed to be upsetted by that.

"B-but we need you." she said, tears in her eyes.

I looked at her.

"I'm. I said trough clenched teeth.

She started crying.

"I know you don't mean that." said another voice.

I lifted my arm up and started rubbing my head.

"Max, go away."

She also entered the clearing.

"What happened to you? I mean, like where is the real Fang?"

"He left." I answered.

She glared at me.

"Yeah, he left alright. It was the best thing that ever happened. I mean, everyone is sad and depressed and when there is an empty space at the dinner table, everyone is just dandy. Everyone forgot abaout you, and we are just so smiley and we aren't mad at each other, not balming each other." she said sarcasticly. She seemed really mad.

I looked at her, then looked away.

"Maybe if you didn't say that, then we wouldn't be in this mess." I whispered.

She knew what the 'that' was. It was what the Voice suppoesivly said at the hotel.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I WASN'T LYING!" she screamed, then started kicking me really hard.

I swear I was about to black out about three times, but remained concious.

"Stupid... little f--" someone grabbed her and pulled her away.

I couldn't move my legs, Angel still had them mind controlled.

I opened my eyes.

The whole freaking Flock was pinning her down, but not susceeding.

My head was spinning and I felt weak all over.

Bad idea to mess with Max.

Finally she sat down, still glaring at me furiously.

"We needed you, but you left." she said, "We trusted you. You left. We cared about you. But of course, you don't care about us."

I looked down at the ground.

_**I'm releasing your legs, Fang.**_

Angel said, and I could get up.

I finally looked back at Max right in the eyes.

"Well I'm sorry. Sorry for being a pain, sorry for your sufferings. What the Voice '_said'_ was true after all."

I could tell she didn't mean it that way.

But that's how I took it.

And, for the second time, I left.

**A/N :**

**OMGOMGOGMOGMOGOGMGOMGOGMGOMGOGM**

**HAYL I WANT TO GO TO THE CONCERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BUY ME A T-SHIRT!**

**AHHHHAAHAHAHAHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

**Ugh.**

**Okay so did you like it?**

**I'm writing more.**

**And don't worry.**

**More Fang comin' soon.**

**I think I'm posting again tonight. (It's like almost 9 pm here now.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kay, it's like 12:30 am.**

**And I'm writing!!**

**I STILL WANT TO GO TO THE BLG CONCERT HAYLEY.**

**Whhhhyyy does it have to be in October????**

**I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG.**

**Oh, and btw, the last chapter had alot of spelling mistakes.**

**IGNORE THEM.**

**I'll spell check this time, I promise.**

**If this chapter isn't all that good, idc.**

**It's like 12 in the morning!!!**

**(Oh yeah and idc can also mean I do care. Hehe sorry just wanted to point that out. I meant 'I don't care' but whatever.)**

**ON WITH THE STORY...**

Chapter 13

**Max's POV**

I watched him leave for the second time.

_Stop him. Stop him right now._

The Voice commanded.

_Why should I? Honestly. You heard what he said._

The Voice was quiet.

Nudge came up to me.

"Why is he leaving again?"

I shook my head.

"He's an idiot, that's why."

I watched him walk then leap into the air.

Seconds later, he fell back down with a thud, Erasers swarmed around him.

**Iggy's POV**

All I know, is that Fang and Max are still mad at each other.

Being blind sucks sometimes.

I heard Nudge's footsteps.

She asked something to Max, and Max answered.

Then I heard a loud thud, as if someone had fell to the ground.

"What's happening?" I asked, trying to find out who fell.

"Shhh. Iggy come on." Someone took my hand and led me into the woods with the rest of the Flock.

"Fang fell to the ground. Erasers got him." Max confirmed.

I sighed.

"And now were are going to rescue him."

I heard Max groan.

Because I had just said the thing she wanted to do the least of right now.

**Max's POV**

I still couldn't believe we were doing this.

We snuck into the School's air conditioning vents and we were headed to where Fang was.

How did we know that Fang was here?

Angel.

How did we know where we were going?

Again, Angel.

"Make a left!" she whispered.

"Hey, Ange, a suggestion, use your mind." I whispered back, and she nodded.

_**He's somewhere near here. **_

I heard in my head.

I started looking down through the slots in the vents and saw a dark figure.

Fang.

I began to unscrew the bolts.

_**Hurry up. Whitecoats have evil ideas for what experiments they are going to do.**_

Angel said, looking at me with panicked eyes.

She really wanted to see him.

She really wanted to be friends again, me not to be mad at him.

"Don't worry." I said, finishing the last of the bolts and removing the vent.

"Okay, I need Iggy, Angel and Angel. The rest of you keep watch."

So me, Angel and Iggy dropped down like spiders and caught Fang by surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as Iggy started to pick the cuffs on his hands and feet.

They surprisingly hadn't put him in a cage this time.

Just a large, stinky old dungeon type thing.

When he was free, the rest of the Flock let down a rope.

"A rope?" Angel asked, confused.

"If it gets us out of here, fine with me." I replied, then started to climb up.

Angel wandered off to the side to investigate some on the stuff on the counters. She stuffed a few pieces of paper in her pocket of her jeans then grabbed the rope and climbed up.

"What were you getting?" Nudge asked her.

"Tell you later. Lets get out of here."

We found the exit and got out of there.

I wiped my forehead.

"Can we go to Disney World now?" Alyssa asked me.

I smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

Time for a little vacation.

**A/N :**

**See, they did finally get to go to Disney.**

**I REALLY WANT TO GO TO THE CONCERT.**

**It's not even funny.**

**Ok I'll stop talking about it.**

**Post later... now I need to get some sleep.**

**More ideas for the storyy... oh there are so many!!!**

**C ya!**

**Mare&Hayl**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Okay we haven't posted in a week.**

**This chapter has three parts in it and it is REALLY long compared to the other chapters.**

**Here you go :**

Chapter 14

**PART 1**

Fang looked at me, and raised his eyebrows.

"Disney World?"

"Shut up. Im the leader. Your the betrayer." I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Maybe you should be a little nicer._

Voice, Voice, voice bump your head and stay in bed.

_Oh, so now you're on his side?_

I didn't get an answer.

"Oh, if your going to put it that way, then maybe I should just leave again." he said, angrily.

"Maybe you should!" I exclaimed.

I remembered how Angel wanted us together, but I was too mad at him to feel bad.

We were in alot of fights lately.

It was stupid, but if you were in our situation, would _you_ want to get back together with your ex-best friend for your Flock?

Don't answer that.

"Uhh... are we going to take off any time soon?" asked Gabe. We were still outside the School.

Still glaring at Fang, I leaped into the air and started to fly towards Orlando.

This was going to be fun.

Notice sarcasm there people.

Nothing in my life is, infact, _fun._

-----SC-------

We had found a hotel about an hour ago.

Three rooms. Double beds.

Very fancy.

It's all decorate-y and-- Ugh I hate Angel's mind control.

I was sharing a room with Neveah.

Alyssa, Nudge and Angel in the other, and Iggy, the Gasman and Fang in the last.

I gritted my teeth when I said that, and it wasn't out loud.

"Still mad?" Neveah said, reading my facial expression.

"Naw," I began sarcastically, "I am just fighting with him because it's enjoyable."

I was meaner now, because of Fang, of course.

I heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"MAX! LOOK WE ARE RIGHT ON THE BEACH!" Nudge yelled, so loud that someone in another room opened the door to see what was up.

I smiled at the man who opened the door then glared at Nudge.

"Put on your bathing suit, _quietly_, and we'll go."

She, literally, hopped to her room with joy.

"I swear we need to stop feeding that kid sugar." I muttered to myself and Neveah started laughing.

Seconds later, Gabe, Alyssa, Angel and Nudge appeared at the doorway.

"Iggy and Gazzy are coming. We'll meet them there. Come on lets go!!!" exclaimed Nudge, running to the elevators.

I followed her, then decided better of it.

"I'll take the stairs."

Everyone stayed in the elevator because we were on the top floor. 17th to be exact.

I grabbed the handle to the door labeled 'stairs' and opened it.

I flew down them, it made me feel better, just running down and down passing other doors to other floors.

I got to the bottom, just in time to see Alyssa, the last person to get out of the elevator, join the rest of the group.

"Beach, beach, BEACH!" exclaimed Angel, pointing.

The beach was right outside the doors that led to a pool.

"We're going, we're going. Calm down." I said, opening it and letting them run.

I followed them to the water, annoyed that we had to stay at such a fancy place instead of just a regular, old inn.

Before we left, I made sure everyone put t-shirts over they're swim suits.

Yes, everyone out there, I had my bathing suit on. No, I am not going swimming.

Call me not-fun, I don't care.

"Don't take off your T-shirts!" I called, making sure that our wings weren't visible.

I sat down in the sand, watching the Flock have fun and felt like someone was behind me.

I looked up to see a familiar face.

Fang.

He sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." I replied modestly.

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry for not believing you." he said again. "But I don't know... it--"

I held up my hand.

"Save it."

He left twice.

I don't know about you, but twice is my limit.

"I can't save it." he looked into my eyes. "It already happened... Max, I'm sorry I left."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

I didn't say anything for a while.

"You don't know what it felt like." I said finally.

He didn't respond.

I didn't want him to.

**PART 2**

Iggy and the Gasman came down after this incident and started running, sand flying into my face.

"Hey! Watch it!" I said, wiping my eyes and spitting to get it out of my mouth.

Fang smiled and I knew he was up to something.

"I guess you need some water, get all the sand off."

He snickered.

"No. Don't you dare."

I said, backing away a little, using my hand to push me.

But he picked me up, ignoring my punching and threats.

He walked into the water, grinning and looking strait ahead.

"Fang, don'--"

He dropped me into the freezing cold water.

I glared at him.

"You know I'm still really mad at you, right?" I questioned.

"Yep." And he started to swim away me following him, rock in hand.

Once we reached land, I ran as fast as I could, Fang sprinting for his life.

It was funny, I admit it.

I was soaked, and my hair was all in my face.

It was disgusting.

"Ew." I said, looking at it. "I'm taking a shower."

I stopped running, and turned back to the hotel.

I got to the elevator, or the torture chamber, and pressed number 17.

And I stood in it, dripping salt water.

So much for the fancy, dry floor in there.

**PART 3**

I got out of the shower, Neveah sitting on her bed.

"I hope you like salty blankets." I said, eyeing the comforter on the bed.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll steal yours."

She grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

"You take forever in here." she called.

I didn't listen to her, I went out into the balcony and sat in a lounge chair.

"Why am I always so confuseddd?" I muttered to myself.

I closed my eyes and rested my head back.

I felt someone stroke my hair, and I knew who it was almost immediately.

"You just keep on appearing out of no where." I said, my eyes still closed.

Fang chuckled, still stroking.

I opened my eyes, finally.

"I don't know if I should be happy or angry." I murmured to him.

He sat at the end of the lounge chair.

I lifted myself into sitting position.

Silence.

"I don't know if I can ever trust you again." I finally said, I met his eyes.

"Maybe this can change your mind."

He leaned in, and kissed me.

I kissed back with confusion, and even more confusion.

_Ah, teenagers._

_Shut up, Voice._

**A/N:**

**YAY!**

**Okay some minor faxness.**

**Max and Fang aren't back together yet and some Nabe if you want it. (REVIEW)**

**DON'T GIVE UP ON US YET!!!**

**Review so we know our fans are still out there.**

**If there aren't any... maybe we'll make the next chapter the ending.**

**REVIEW.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

**AND REMEMBER,**

**If it weren't for BLG you wouldn't have this looooong chapter... it would be like really short.**

**What can I say?**

**BLG gets us motivated.**

**Mare&Hayl**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N :**

**YAY!**

**Me AND Hayl are writing this chapter together.**

**I mean like really together, like I'm over her house right now.**

**All our friends are betraying us, and we are trying to make the best of it.**

**Here we go guys, enjoy it.**

**Bring some tissues…**

_Before…_

_I lifted myself into sitting position._

_Silence._

"_I don't know if I can ever trust you again." I finally said, I met his eyes._

"_Maybe this can change your mind."_

_He leaned in, and kissed me._

_I kissed back with confusion, and even more confusion._

_Ah, teenagers._

_Shut up, Voice._

**Chapter 15**

**Max's POV**

"CAUGHT YA!!!"

Me and Fang broke apart, Neveah and Gabe standing in the doorway.

My eyes widened.

I looked back up to Fang, then back to Neveah and Gabe.

And I jumped…

Right off the balcony.

**Fang's POV**

Neveah and Gabe jumped out of no where.

I knew Max was alarmed, and I knew she was going to do something unthinkable.

But not this.

**Max's POV**

I felt the wind rush through my hair, it was so peaceful.

The wind burned my eyes, but I ignored it.

I braced myself as the concrete came closer, and closer.

And then I fell, head first.

Seconds later, my body went limp.

**Fang's POV**

Why wasn't she opening her wings????

Why wasn't she opening her wings?!!!

I frantically looked down.

She definitely, not at this point, was going to unfurl them.

I shot down…

And she hit the ground…

I rocketed down so fast, I thought I was going to do a face plant.

I ran, ran to her body, hoping she didn't leave me yet.

I grabbed on to her and shook her.

"Max, MAX! Wake up!!!"

She didn't budge.

I tried to feel for a pulse, there was barely any.

"Don't leave me now… Don't."

I buried her into my shoulder.

_She isn't coming back,_ I thought to myself. _She is a goner._

Then I leaned into her shoulder and cried.

**Max's POV**

I felt something… was it like this in heaven?

No, no… it isn't heaven… why is everything black.

Why can't my eyes open?

…Why is someone crying on my shoulder?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N :**

**The last chapter was like full of drama and totally OOC.**

**So here is the reason why,**

**And why you guys shouldn't be spazzing out like I did when me and Hayl started writing.**

**Hmm... and the hurt scene is my favorite so far. maybe not to some because it is so confusing but to me it was like so much fun to write.**

**And Hayl came up with the adjectives... of course )**

**Here ya go.**

**Hopefully this one would be better...**

Chapter 16

**Max's POV**

I felt some extra strength in my body.

Enough to open my eyes.

Yes, everyone, I was that close to dying.

THAT close.

_You can thank me later._

I didn't have alot of energy to answer it with my famous back talk. I just opened my eyes to see Fang over me.

He looked like he was crying.

He looked like he knew what he did wrong.

I couldn't talk.

I could barely breathe.

But my eyes we open, Fang's widened in shock.

"B-but you were... and the pulse... and-- how...?" he was utterly confused, bewildered.

My eyes we closing again, I was trying my best to keep them open, to stay alive and save my Flock.

"Don't leave." he choked out. "You almost left last time."

"Sort of how you did." I whispered. I didn't think he would hear me. It took so much out of me to say those five words.

He helped me get up.

I didn't feel my legs, my wings, or even my fingers.

I couldn't walk.

But Fang made me.

Yep. Of course.

I limped to the elevator and once I, well we, got in, I sat down on the marble tile.

I could tell that he was upset.

That Neveah and Gabe we dead meat.

And that Angel would know what happened right when we stepped out of the stupid elevator.

Floor 2... 3... 4...

I swear this is the slowest elevator EVER.

Well when there is awkward silence, anyway.

"Max.. why did you do that?" he asked.

I looked up.

He leaned against the side, watching me.

Tick... tick... the elevator was up to floor nine now. Where's the 'bing'? The bing that tells you when you get off? Why don't I get saved by the bell-bing thing?

It felt like time had stopped.

"I-I don't know." I stammered.

_Of course I know._ I thought to myself. _I'm not suppoes to love you... you betrayed me, Fang. How can I take you back?_

But I didn't say it.

I bottled it up.

Like everything else.

**Mini**** A/N:**

**Like it so far? **

**Here's the rest... I felt like posting a mini A/N b/c I want to just say some stuff.**

**Like how you guys are confused, you'll be un-counfused in like a few seconds.**

**Depends on how fast you read...**

**PART 2**

---SC---

We reached floor 17.

Yes, it felt like an hour.

Seriously.

I had some, well alot, of trouble getting off from my position on the floor.

It hurt soooooo bad.

I am only going to admit that it hurt this time because I freaking fell like fifty feet!!!

I crawled to the room door this time.

I refused any offers of being carried.

Like, ew.

"You look like an idiot." Fang said to me, knocking on the door.

I ignored him.

No one came to the wooden entrance that let us inside.

"Nev, get up and open the door, NOW." I demanded.

It didn't sound too demanding, but the door opened.

No one seemed behind it.

I crawled to the bed and climbed up, ow, and grabbed the blankets, ow, and grabbed the pillow, OWWW.

I closed my eyes in frustration.

"That's what you get for free falling and landing on the concrete." Fang said.

I glared at him.

Wrong thing to say.

**Neveah's POV**

I heard Max... was it Max? Probably Fang.

Well anyways one of them knocked on the door.

I glanced at Gabe.

I didn't want to answer it.

"Nev, get up and open the door NOW." I heard Max say.

"Open it, and we'll hide behind the door." Gabe murmured to me.

I nodded.

I grabbed the handle and let her in.

Fang and Max walked inside. Well, Max crawled but still.

Fang said something and Max glared at him.

"Guys, get out from behind the door."

We sheepishly immerged.

"Just get out. We aren't mad at you, well I speak for myself." Max said, glancing at Fang.

And we left.

As fast as we could.

Believe me.

**Max's POV**

They left, and the door closed behind them with a click.

"Okay. So why did you do that? I want an honest answer." Fang said after a pause.

My eyes lowered.

I didn't want to say anything.

Not to his face.

"Max..." he said in a warning tone.

"I'M NOT SUPPOES TO LOVE YOU!" I screamed at him.

I burried my face into the pillow.

He stayed silent in his usual way.

I remained with my head stuffed in the pillow.

Hopefully I wouldn't suffocate myself.

This stayed for about five minutes, both of us not talking.

Then I heard a scream.

And Angel scream.

Me and Fang looked at each other and started running.

**A/N :**

**Rawr.**

**It was a really loooong chapter.**

**Hopefully this one isn't all too confusing.**

**REVIEW.**

**We are dead serious.**

**This was LONG. VERY, VERY LONG.**

**Read more!!!**

**Wanna talk to us?**

**Our Screen name for AIM is BLGxlove.**

**We'll be on most of the time when we create a new chap. (Usually 5 to 5:45 every day)**

**MARE&HAYL**


	17. Please Remember

**A/n :**

**Today is Setember 11th, as you may know, when about 3 thousand lifes were lost because of a terrorist attack to the US.**

**We are not going to post today, because of this.**

**Please remember thoughs who have died, and thoughs who have risked their lifes to save others.**

**We don't know their names, but if we did I would be posting them all right now.**

**9-11 will never be forgotten, but it will be remembered.**

**So none of it happens again.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**DON'T KILL ME**

**DON'T KILL ME**

**DON'T KILL ME**

**DON'T KILL ME**

**And a sad event this week...**

**Remembering my neighbor who died from bone cancer this Tuesday.**

**He was such a great man.**

Chapter 17

**Max's POV**

_Angel, Angel, Angel!_

I kept on thinking her name over, I got up from the bed and tried my best to run.

I fell flat on my face.

Fang didn't stop, and I didn't care at all.

I picked myself up again, but fell.

I tried this three times, but my body failed to keep balance.

I groaned.

"The door's locked!" exclaimed Fang.

He grabbed my hand and _pulled_ me.

Yeah, he _made_ me stand up, even though my legs felt like freaking _jello_.

Boys.

He looked at me.

"I don't trust you flying."

I glared at him.

"You might not open your wings again." he continued.

That made me mad.

"What the heck is your problem?!" I screamed at him. I pulled my hand away and arranged myself to a really odd sitting position on the floor.

He eyed me.

"I also don't trust you in the hotel room alone."

"SORT OF HOW I DON'T TRUST YOU!" I screamed angrily at him.

I was flaming.

"YOU JUMPED OFF THE HOTEL BALCONY!" he yelled.

Look at us, we were fighting again.

And Angel needed our help.

"I HATE YOU!"

Those words practically echoed through the whole hotel.

I can't believe they came out of _my_ mouth.

They came out of my mouth for the second time.

He stared at me in disbelief.

I stared back with hatred.

"I'm going to help Angel." he murmured.

"As will I." I said.

"You can't walk."

"Mind over matter."

He quickly shut up.

It was a good idea.

---SC---

We arrived in Angel's hotel room just before they started torturing the Flock.

"Ah, look who we have here." said an Eraser, the leader, I guessed.

I was off balanced.

But steam was, like, coming out of my ears.

"Get back to your mission!" said another one.

There had to be about twenty.

And I was about to fall over.

I searched for Angel.

She was captive.

The started to come in, Fang glancing at me, knowing I couldn't take them on.

Then they went for it, started to attack.

I dodged, the most I could do.

"Max!!!" cried a high pitched wail.

I saw Angel with an Eraser holding a knife.

Barely able to move, I carefully made my way over.

I got kicked a couple times, well maybe a _little_ more but whatever.

When I got there, however, one caught me up from behind.

I got kicked in the back, and me being weak(ish), I fell forward. They all surrounded me.

All kicking, screaming threats.

I covered my head and closed my eyes.

The pain was unbareable.

The Eraser still had the knife.

"Fang! Save Angel!" I screamed over all the comotion.

I was cut and brusied all over.

It was horrible.

All the sudden, everything stopped.

_Did I lose conciousness? Is Angel saved?_

_Wait... wait... I can open my eyes._

I opened them, and wished I hadn't.

The whole Flock was over me, staring.

"She's awake!" cried Neveah, and Fang came over, his hand clenching and unclenching.

"Those stupid like bas..." Fang trailed off, offering his hand to help me up.

I tried to move my hand, but I couldn't.

"Uh... I really can't move here." I said in a raspy voice.

He grinned, and Iggy and him helped me sit up.

Man, it hurt.

I fell down, hit the concrete, and then had about 20 Erasers kick and break my bones.

Oi.

Still in my sitting position, I surveyed the Flock, looking for any _really_ bad wounds.

"You have the worst." Angel answered, reading my thoughts.

She gasped.

I guess she found out about the whole jumping off the balcony thing.

"Why would you do something like that?!" she exclaimed suddenly.

I took my hands and brought them to my face.

"Just leave me alone!" I cried. "Just--- STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!"

She look a little taken back.

"Come on, Max. Back to your room." Fang murmured.

I didn't move though.

He grabbed my hand and started to tug.

He knew I could move a little, I just didn't feel like it.

Evenetually he pulled me up and carried me out the door.

"Put me down." I said once we were in the hallway.

He eyed me.

He kept on walking forward to the door.

Some guests from other rooms were roaming around, obviously looking for the cause of the racket.

"Stupid Erasers." Fang muttered under his breath.

"You weren't kicked almost to your death by them." I said, and his grip tightened.

Woops.

**DONT KILL ME.**

**DONT KILL ME.**

**DONT KILL ME.**

**Luv you guys.**

**Mare&Hayl**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

**Yay **

**Here's your well deserved chapter...**

Chapter 19

We got to the room and Fang laid me on the bed and started inspecting for any really bad injuries.

"Fang I'm fine."

"No, you aren't." he said back, still inspecting my arms

I rolled my eyes.

He ignored it and felt for any broken ribs.

I winced.

"Hmm... you're fine but you have four broken ribs." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ugh, Fang stop! I'm fine!"

He chuckled, and he turned on the TV.

Silence.

_Max, the Erasers were there for a reason._

_No duh,_ I thought.

_No, Max, you MUST get back to saving the world. But after Disney, if you're up to it._

_Disney? Oh, yeah, that plan. Uh... since when do I get choices?_

But I didn't get an answer.

Disney would be fun... Maybe. Probably.

Nah, what am I kidding? It won't.

----------------

**Fang's POV **

I flipped on the television, rethinking about what happened.

_Flashback_

I was fighting an Eraser. Xfer, was his name. How did I know it? Now clue what so ever.

We were circling, me watching Max incase she got into any trouble.

"Aww... little Fangy watching out for Maxie." he teased, his eyes giving bloodthirsty glares.

"If you wanna save her," he continued, "You better give out the idea that she had to save the world some time soon, or else we'll be forced to take action."

I gave him one of my death stares, and then punched his lights out.

_End Flashback_

I glanced at Max again, her eyes blank.

_She's talk to that dang Voice again._ I thought to myself.

"Fang?" Max asked a few minutes later.

I turned towards her, giving her my attention.

"We're going to Disney tomorrow." she ordered, hoping that I wouldn't order her back that we couldn't go because of her condition.

I eyed her.

"No."

She ignored me.

"We're going. It's final."

I lent back on the bed I was on, Max on the other.

I sighed.

"Max, you know you can't go."

She didn't answer.

"Max..."

"I said that we would go. So we're going." she mumbled, watching the TV.

I rubbed my head in frustration.

"You are so freaking stubborn." I murmured under my breath.

She heard me, I'm guessing, because she came back with the all time comeback, "Look who's talking."

---

I heard someone talking.

I opened my eyes to see Max talking in her sleep.

"No, no, no... don't!!! Nononononono." she repeated, fighting with herself.

I got up and laid next to her.

"Shh..." I whispered, taking her hands and holding them so she wouldn't knock herself out or something.

"No... don't hurt them!" she cried, fighting again.

I began to get worried.

"Max, wake up! Max!" I shook her and her eyes opened.

"Fang." she whispered, then knelt into my shoulder and cried.

**Max's POV**

_Dream :_

_I was walking through water._

_No... wait; I was walking ON TOP of water._

"_Whoa." I mumbled, looking down._

_Then the ocean scenery was changed into a blank, white room._

_The School._

_There was one, small-ish television screen in the far corner of the room._

_It was sitting on the tile._

_I edged closer to it and saw and Eraser and another whitecoat._

_They were in front of a web cam, I could see Neveah, Alyssa, Angel and Fang in cages._

_My breath froze in my throat._

"_Why, hello Max." said the Eraser. "I'm Xfer, and this here is Steve Galohway."_

_I glared at the screen._

_I saw big, giant guns._

"_Ah, Max, you are very smart," said Steve "You know exactly what we are going to do."_

"_Nonononononono!" I whisper-screamed. Well it seemed like I screamed._

_I watched Xfer pick up a gun._

"_No don't hurt them!" I yelled, but Xfer started with Neveah, he pulled the trigger, and Neveah's body went limp._

_I watched him do the same to Alyssa._

_Then Angel came. I was gripping the TV. My baby, my baby was going to get shot._

"_Please, please, no don't..." I pleaded, and Xfer ginned when he pulled the trigger. _

_I took my head and covered it with my hands._

"_Not Fang."_

_Fang actually tried to fight but didn't win._

_Xfer pulled the trigger once more, and Fang's body, my right hand man, went limp. Forever._

_End Dream_

I boosted up from the bed, to see Fang over me, worried expression on his face.

"Fang," I whispered in disbelief.

It was a dream, he isn't dead.

I thought about the others and started crying... in Fang's shoulder.

**A/N:**

**Ohmygod.**

**Okay I hope you enjoyed.**

**I LOVED THE DRAMA IN THIS ONE.**

**Hehe review please.**

**We want to know if we are still loved :)**

**Mare&Hayl**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N :**

**OMG!**

**MORE THEN A WEEK????**

**OK I'M UPDATING TWICE TONIGHT.**

**NO MATTER HOW LATE IT IS!!!**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!**

**And yay for Fax!!!**

**You guys requested it sooo...**

_**PREVIOUS CHAPTER...**_

"_Fang," I whispered in disbelief._

_It was a dream, he isn't dead._

_I thought about the others and started crying... in Fang's shoulder._

_**...AND NOW, YOUR PRESENT CHAPTER :**_

Chapter 20 (!!!!!!!)

**Max's POV**

I stayed in that position for a while, Fang stroking my hair, telling me it'll be ok.

I lifted my head up and rubbed my temples, and leaned against the pillows.

Fang had a tight expression, and I knew he wanted to know what this was all about.

I took a deep breath.

"Nev, Alyssa, Angel and you were killed." I bit my lip, remembering how painful it was _dreaming_ about it.

I wouldn't, and couldn't, in a million years, give him the exact details.

He stared at me for a while, and then opened his mouth and closed it again.

"I really hope that you aren't getting the ability to see the future." he said quietly. He lowered his eyes to the comforter.

I narrowed mine.

Seeing the future could be a good thing, I could prevent the situation from happening.

"Why?" I questioned.

He smiled. His eyes met my eyes.

"Then I'd never get to do this again."

My heart stopped as he leaned closer, and pressed his lips against mine.

----

It was so unexpected, I didn't know that _this_ was going to happen.

It started gently and became firmer and I enjoyed it.

Yeah, everyone, I did.

_I'm not suppose to enjoy it,_ I thought to myself. _He betrayed me, he left me and..._ I trailed off as we broke apart.

He smiled and stroked my hair.

"I'm right here." he whispered silently. "I'm not leaving."

I looked away for a second.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." he said silently.

I glared at him.

He didn't know whether it was going to happen.

He didn't know how it was going to turn out.

His way of sympathy wasn't working.

I was about to open my mouth, but Fang put his over mine.

He was trying to make me be quiet and not be so paranoid.

I broke apart angrily, and turned the other way.

**Fang's POV**

_The Flock isn't going to die, _I thought to myself. _She probably got another threat from the Voice, she probably--_

She opened her mouth again.

This was getting ridiculous.

I, in an attempt for her to stop ranting, put my mouth over hers for the second time.

She knew why I was doing this and turned away angrily.

"Max, you just really have to relax." I said.

She ignored me.

I looked at the clock. 2 am.

"Come on, get some rest." I said, smoothing her hair.

She turned on to her side, and I was about to get back into my bed, well Neveah's, but she wasn't here.

"Don't go anywhere." she whispered, and I settled back onto the pillow. "I need to know that this isn't a dream." she said quietly, turning her face to me.

I smiled.

"Me too."

----

**Max's POV --- LATER**

I woke up to a blaring alarm clock, and sat up.

I rubbed my eyes, and looked down to see who was next to me.

Fang.

_Max... wake him up now. Don't get any ideas..._

I smiled to myself and didn't answer.

Meanwhile, the alarm clock was still blaring, and I was surprised he wasn't awake yet.

_He was up all night,_ the Voice said, answering my mental question. _He was worried about you._

Then it all came back.

Jumping off the balcony, being attacked by Erasers.

Automatically I fell back into the pillows, feeling exhausted.

_Thanks for reminding me,_ I growled back.

Now I'll never get up.

The alarm was _still_ blaring.

"Oh for Pete's sake." I muttered, and got out of the bed.

I could walk now, and I pressed the 'off' button on the stupid pointless machine.

I grabbed some clothes for a shower, and opened the door to the bathroom.

I looked at my reflection.

My face was all bruised and my hair was in 'bed-head' mode, pretty much how it usually is because being on the run doesn't come with such a precious thing called a brush.

I began to look through the plastic bottles and instruments given to us from the hotel.

Shampoo, conditioner, bar of soap... I put them all on one of the sides of the shower.

I went back to the sink counter and looked in the mirror.

A portion of my hair was on one side of my head, and my eyes looked dull and un-energetic.

Ugh, I was a total mess.

I turned the knob for hot water and waited for it to heat up.

There was a squeak from the bed.

Fang was up.

I opened the shower curtain, stepped inside as fast as I could, and closed it swiftly, letting the partially cold water cover my head.

All I could think was, _Why was I acting like this?_

**Fang's POV**

I heard the shower running and opened my eyes a crack, turning my head to see Max wasn't there.

_She's in the shower,_ I thought, and sat up, the bed squeaking as I did so. _Stupid hotel beds._

I realized that my clothes were in Gazzy and Ig's room, and got to my feet, rubbing my head as I opened the door.

I didn't feel like I could trust her by herself.

_She'll probably hate me if I tell her that._ I thought to myself and I snickered.

She threw herself off the balcony, and was beat half-to-death by Erasers.

I shook my head and stepped outside into the hallway.

She'll be fine.

Or, at least that's what my mind was telling me.

---

**Max's POV**

I turned the knob for the shower off and reached for a towel.

I pressed it to my face and felt hot tears.

_It's okay, Max._

I didn't feel like listening to it.

_Why did I let him come back?_

I finally got to the main question I was looking for.

_Why did he leave me, why did he leave me, hanging in the sky?_

**A/N :**

**SORRY GUYS!!!**

**I'M WRITING-- WELL WE ARE-- THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT...**

**...NOW.**

**haha.**

**WE LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**REVIEW... please?**

**Mare **

**(New signature. )**


	21. Chapter 21

**SO SORRY!!!**

**I AM WRITING TWO THIS TIME, **

**NO EXCEPTIONS.**

**(BTW, MARE IS UPDATING RIGHT NOW. THAT'S WHY I SAID 'I')**

**I PROMISE, I PROMISE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW BOTH THOUGH,**

**IT'LL MAKE OUR DAY SOOO MUCH BRIGHTER.**

**And for anyone who was confused,**

"_**Why did he leave me, Why did he leave me, hanging in the sky?" **_**Or however I worded it, was like the phrase, "Why did he leave me hanging?", but in a avian-humany way.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 21 (!!!)

**Max's POV **

_What am I doing?_

I asked myself quietly, taking the towel edge and wiping the corners of my eyes to help calm myself down.

Remembering the real me was hard to picture, so long ago.

_Saving the world is still a mission on your to-do list,_ the Voice chimed in.

I grimaced and wrapped the towel around me.

Limping to the sink, I grabbed one of the combs the hotel provided and pulled it through my tangles of hair.

My blonde hair looked better clean, but not so good wet.

It looked more brown.

I pulled on some jeans, it covered up the nasty bruises still on my shins, and threw on a tank top, luckily my shoulders and arms were already healed.

Hey, advanced healing really comes in handy sometimes.

Also, this tank top covered my wings _perfectly_.

Stole it from Anne's house after we left.

Sneaky Max, that's me.

I picked up a toothbrush, toothpaste and started to brush my teeth.

Jeez, they were _gross._

And I don't say that too often.

I checked my reflection one last time before walking out and into the hallway.

I made my way to Angel and Nudge's room, and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" exclaimed Angel. I heard her jump off the bed with a bounding leap and rush to the door.

"We really are going?!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I nodded my head.

"Yep. We are going to Disney!"

This woke Nudge up, and she looked as surprised as Angel did.

"What about Fang?"

I bit my lip.

"His opinion doesn't matter here," I said, avoiding 'watch-out-he's-gonna-be-MAD!' looks. "I promised I'd take you guys."

They exchanged looks.

"Fine," muttered Nudge, grabbing her pack. "I'll keep quiet. But I don't get in trouble if anything slips!!"

I smirked.

"That's what I thought."

---

I forgot the room key.

I hit my head in frustration.

Number one, I wasn't going back into Nudge and Angel's room again, well, Neveah's also. She was getting some stuff from down in the Lobby. All they would do to me is tell me how it was such a bad idea. Whatever.

Number two, No in the absolute way was I going into Gabe, Gaz, and Ig's room. Nuh-uh. End on discussion.

Fang had to be in the room, right?

I knocked for the hundredth time.

"Fang, open up the door!"

I heard a chuckle behind me, and whirled around.

"Forget your room key?"

Fang waved the plastic card in front of my nose.

I attempted to snatch it, but he was too quick.

"Ah, not so fast." he said, smirking. "First, you must tell me your plan, why you didn't tell me about it before everyone else, and finally, I will let you in."

I glared at him.

"You know you can't control me."

He glared back at me.

"Who said?"

"It isn't funny." I said, reading Fang's expression.

It vanished in seconds.

"Wait... what?"

I grabbed the room key, grinning.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Beat that, hot shot."

---

We were up in the air again, flying towards the legendary Disney World.

I smiled at Angel, and she smiled back.

"Thanks, Max."

I nodded my head and looked down.

I saw some trees, one of the persevered parks that Disney owned.

"Lets land!!!" I ordered, starting to lower.

There was a very narrow clearing that we landed in, and even Angel had a hard time trying to make it through.

"Disney's that way." the Gagman pointed, and I turned my head to see.

Sure enough it was close.

"Come on, lets go!!!" Alyssa exclaimed, marching her feet in that direction.

I had no choice but to follow.

**CLICK THE 'NEXT' BUTTON**

**TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS ONE!!!**

**------- -------- **

**----- **


	22. Chapter 22

**HERE WE GO...**

Chapter 22 (!!!!!)

**Fang's POV**

Max followed Alyssa out of the woods and into the Disney entrance.

We snuck around the pay tolls, hid behind some bushes for a bit and continued to walk.

The scenery was all Mickey Mouse ears.

But all I could focus on was Max. **(AN : aww )**

**Max's POV**

We finally reached the park, and now we were standing in line for tickets.

"Angel, can't you just mind control them?" Iggy complained. "It's so fre-- I mean, dang hot out."

Fang glared at me.

I rolled my eyes.

_**Should I mind control, Max?**_, Angel asked me.

I shrugged.

_You're better off._ I said, eyeing Nudge's expression. She was about to blow.

All the sudden, the people in front of us parted and we walking in front of them.

The guy at the ticket counter handed us nine tickets, and a whole BUNCH of fun passes.

These will come in handy, believe me.

All thoughs crowds, we can just skip the line!!!

No claustrophobia!

"Here you go," the guy said sweetly, looking me in the eye. He seemed attracted, I guess.

I knew Fang was going to be mad.

_Angel, why is he staring at me?,_ I asked her.

_**I don't know... I think he likes you.**_

Right then I cursed the idea that wearing a tank top was the best idea.

I snatched the tickets, and pushed through the rest of the crowd.

I let the others go in front of me, and I felt Fang pull my hand.

_Crap, _I thought to myself.

"What was that all about?"

I looked up.

"I don't know."

I found a way out of his grasp and went to go find the Flock.

Iggy had them covered.

I expected that.

"Paranoid much?" I heard someone whisper in my ear.

I turned around to see the guy who was behind the counter by me.

Why was he following me?

Stalker much?

"Um, I have to go." I said, without giving him a second glance.

Fang was not going to like this.

---

**Neveah's POV**

We were in a gift shop now.

There was SO much stuff, and Nudge was dragging Max around the store like a rag doll.

Fang was somewhere talking to Iggy, the Gasman and Gabe were looking at some type of gizmo, and I was here with Alyssa, who was looking at some pins.

"Ooh, look at this one." she said, picking up a princess one and examining it.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, put it down."

I felt a tap behind me, and turned.

"Please," Max said, her eyes tired, "Take Nudge around the store."

I snickered and joined my new companion.

"Oh yeah," I called behind me, "Fang wants to talk to you... I think it's urgent."

She rubbed her head, frustrated.

"Okay I'll add it to my list."

Nudge giggled.

"She so totally likes him."

I didn't know about that.

**Max's POV**

I sat down with Alyssa, who had three pins in her hands.

"Which one?" she asked me.

I took them all, and brought them to the cash register.

I didn't want to choose right now.

I handed the cashier my credit card, and I looked behind me for the stalker dude.

Nope. Nada.

_Thank God,_ I thought to myself, and I collected the bag and receipt and brought Alyssa's goodies to her.

"Thanks!!!" she squealed, her face showing how much happiness she was feeling.

I couldn't help but smile too.

We had pretty much gone on every ride in the freaking park, and now we were fighting off the excitement by going and spending money on things that we didn't even need.

It was stupid if you ask me, but it was fun.

Alyssa was still smiling.

I found Gabe and the Gasman looking at this robot thing, and reprograming it.

"Guys!" I exclaimed at them, and they looked up.

"What?" Gabe said, shrugging. "We're just making it cooler."

I stared at them for a second.

"You are going to get caught."

The shook their heads.

"We've been doing it for twenty minutes now!"

"Even better." I mumbled, and stalked off, Alyssa behind me.

"Uh... Fang's here." Alyssa whispered, her bag making sounds as she swung it back and forth.

She took my hand like Angel usually does--- Hey! Where is Angel???

My eyes widened, my chest feeling as if there was no more air left to suck in.

"Alyssa, where's Angel?" I barely whispered to her.

"I-I think she's in the candy shop still"

I raced out of there in ten seconds, I didn't even know if Alyssa was behind me.

I pulled the door open, and searched.

There was Angel, her small body sitting on an old fashioned red booth chair, her blue eyes shining as she licked a rainbow lollipop.

"Angel!" I exclaimed, and she ran towards me.

"I knew you were going to be worried. But I didn't want to leave." she explained, reading my mind.

I smiled at her, and hugged her.

"Come on, lets go."

"No, how about I go, and you stay." Angel muttered to me, her eyes fixed at the door.

Fang was there.

"He really wants to talk." she whispered, and she started walking out.

She knew where Neveah was, so I wasn't worried.

He came and sat on the booth chair, where Angel was originally sitting.

"We need to--"

"Talk." I finished for him. "I know."

This was going to be very awkward, weird, and of course, _interesting_.

**SORRY GUYS!!!**

**REVIEW PLZ!!**

**THX!**

**-Mare&&Hayl**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N :**

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating.**

**This might be a little OOC, but yeah.**

**We have to continue with the story... I think our lives depend on it.**

**Here ya go,**

Chapter 23 (!)

**Max's POV**

_I can't believe I'm actually sitting here for this,_ I thought to myself.

I was still sitting on the red booth chair, and Fang was actually _talking._ With _five or more_ syllables!!!

First, I was shocked.

After that, I thought I was dreaming.

Now, I'm not even listening to him.

"Max??"

I jumped out of my trance.

"Yeah? Huh? Oh."

"You weren't even listening, were you?" he asked questionably.

I bit my lip.

"Maybe...?"

He shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" he muttered.

We sat in silence for a little while.

"Why'd you let that guy walk all over you?" he said, staring straight ahead.

"I didn't!!!" I exclaimed, and he raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings!!!" I said, trying to defend myself.

"Mhm, suureee." **(AN : I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT!!!)**

I rolled my eyes angerily.

What did I do besides trying to run away?

"Look, I didn't want to talk to you just to get you mad."

"Too late." I huffed.

"Just... Thanks."

Wait... HUH??

"Thanks what?", I asked back, but he was already out the door.

Sometimes that guy is just freaking ANNOYING!!!

---

I picked myself up from the booth, my head confused and troubled.

"Max!" Angel ran towards me, smiling. "I heard the whole thing, and it was great!!! You actually trust him???"

I narrowed my eyes at her and she went quiet.

"Shh... now come on, lets find Nudge."

She held my hand and skipped while I walked down the animated street, feeling the joy.

**REALLY SHORT. **

**UPDATING SOON.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N :**

**OKAY SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS...**

**THIS IS THE REST OF THE CHAPTER, I WAS AT MY AUNTS HOUSE WHILE I WAS WRITING THE SHORT PART.**

**The last chap was kinda confusing... read this one.**

**HERE WE GO...**

Chapter 24 (!!)

**Fang's POV**

I knew she was going to be mad at me for stalking off like that.

Saying 'thanks' is just something that is way over my head _and _ hers.

I kept on walking.

And walking, and walking...

---

**Max's POV**

Angel was still skipping, but it came to a halt in a quick second.

"Max." she whispered. "Turn. now."

Erasers???

"What.. who is it???" I whispered frantically, but she shook her head in bewilderment.

"Just turn around. Please."

I could hear she was upset.

_What is going on, Ange?_

I demanded, I stared right at her.

_**Walk. **_I heard her command in my head, my legs started to move without my judgment.

"I want to know what is going on!!" I yelled at her, but she ignored me.

I closed my eyes angrily.

_**You'll thank me for this, Max. You wi--**_

I found a way to break out of her mind control.

I ran to the scene.

_Was Iggy and Gazzy making trouble? Had Nudge shoplifted? Has Neveah and Alyssa gotten hurt??_

I frantically looked around, and my eyes widened, and my breath froze in my throat.

There was Fang.

But he wasn't alone.

He was making out with...

Lissa, the Red-haired Wonder.

A.K.A. The Bitch.

Angel tugged my hand again.

I couldn't move.

_How did she get here???_, I asked myself.

_Max, just go along with your mission. Forget Lissa._

_Sorry, can't really forget some stuff about her. Including THIS. You mind as well had told me to kill my Flock._

I didn't get a reply back, meanwhile, Angel was pulling back down the Disney's colorful streets.

I didn't find them as joyful as I had before.

**Fang's POV**

I was still walking, walking, walk--

"NICK!!"

I knew that familiar screech and giggle.

_Fantastic,_ I thought.

I forced a smile, well not really a smile, more like a Fang-is-fakely-happy expression.

She came up to me and smiled a smile that came with a built in magnetic force.

_No, no..._

But she smiled again.

Dangit.

Can't do this, can't do this.

She dragged me into a less crowded part of the park that was sort-of concealed.

"Come on Nick." she said, flirting. "I've been looking for you. Why did you leave???"

Think Max, think Max, Max, Max, Max...

She leant in and kissed.

I had to kiss back.

How could I not???

And Max didn't like me anyway...

Right???

**MINI A/N :**

**STUPiD FANG!!!**

**ARGG!!!**

---

**Max's POV**

Don't explode, don't explode...

We were back in the hotel room, and I was trying to remain 'cool'.

I was not going to give Fang the satisfaction like I had at Anne's.

I was afraid to talk, I'd probably become boiling mad.

I just couldn't believe it.

A guy who kisses you, then just leaves you in the freaking dust.

Ughhh... I didn't want to think right now.

"Max?"

I looked up, cautious that my expression was normal. Well normal-ish.

There he was.

Mhm.

Yep.

"Anything wrong???" he looked concerned.

"Nope." I answered back, my voice far calmer then I felt. "Why?"

"No reason."

Oh that stupid freaking liar.

Good thing I was on fake mode.

If he's dead in the morning, you'd know why.

**A/N :**

**WE LUV YOU GUYS!!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**THX **


	25. UPDATE? FEEDBACK!

**A/N :**

**I'M SOOO SORRY YOU GUYS!!!**

**I (being Mare, the one typing), have not been able to update in about a MONTH.**

**I really ruined this story... I have no clue what so ever what should come next.**

**Hang on, wait, here comes the good news,**

**ME, MARE, MIGHT BE MAKING MY OWN STORY!!!**

**Yay.**

**It will be totally different... I think.**

**If we still have reviewers, show us.**

**I'm gonna **_**try**_** to write.**

**It'll probably be REALLY bad.**

**I think I have a good idea for the new story though.**

**A really good idea.**

**And all my facts that I will be writing with, will be something in real life.**

**TELL ME WHAT TO WRITE!!!**

**I'M BLANK!**

**And tell me if you want a new story.**

**Cuz I do.**

**[Mare**

**PS : I hate these things too, but if I get some feedback I promise to update.**

**PROMISE.**

**Ghhr... Now I need to think.**


	26. Chapter 25 Ending

**THE ENDING CHAP.**

**DISCLAIMER **** We do not own Paramore (SADLY!). If we did, Hayley (the lead singer) would be like our best friend. But nope! **

**Everyone should listen to ****Brighter**** by Paramore at the ending when it is mentioned. **

**Go to YouTube (Don't own that either. Ghhrrr...) and type in 'Paramore - Brighter'.**

**I love it sooo much.**

**(Mare speaking.)**

**Thanks for reading our story!**

Chapter 25

**Max's POV**

I sat there for a little bit, then got sick of everything.

My life sucked.

There.

That's the summary of how I was feeling.

I got up, opened the door and walked into the green carpeted hallway.

"Hey, by the way, when are we leaving?" the _traitor_ asked me.

I looked at him, not caring if any of my anger showed.

"You decide. You're pretty good at it."

And I slammed the door in his face.

----

I decided going into Angel's room would be horrifying. I'd be bombarded with questions, and if I went back inside, that it would prove I was totally jealous. If I went to Iggy and Gazzy's room, who knows what would happen to me?

So what now?

_Mission, most likely?_

Errrggg, the Voice.

I rolled my eyes.

_Go away and come back another day, when you are actually HELPFUL!_

I didn't get a reply.

I just wanted to go back to the house in northern Florida.

Back to my normal life.

_But it wasn't so normal, was it?_

I attempted to ignore it, but I couldn't.

_No, it wasn't. Nothing would be normal. Not ever again._

I just wanted to run away, then and there.

Not ever had I admitted something like that.

So I ran to the elevator, and went down to the lobby.

I didn't care about my claustrophobia, I just needed to think.

I ran all the way to the sandy beach, where the wind was comforting.

I sat right where the water come up, where the soggy sand squishes between your toes.

Thunder rumbled above me, but I didn't care.

I stared at the moon right before the dark rain clouds covered it completely.

I sat there, angrily hating myself.

"Trusting someone is always something you regret." I murmured to myself.

I realized that there were some soft footsteps approaching on the sand.

I pressed my lips together and closed my eyes for a minute, frustrated.

He sat next to me.

How does he always know where I'm going to end up?

There was another low rumble, and I felt a rain drop on my head.

I pretended that he wasn't here.

I just wanted to be alone.

"Maybe I should just do what I was made for," I said bitterly. "Maybe I should just stop giving people chances."

The words just slipped.

But I meant all of them.

I stared at the ocean again, and felt a steady stream of rain fall from the sky.

"I never did ask for a second chance," he began.

"But I gave it to you." I said, anger creeping up. "I mean, why did I even do it?" I stood up my eyes shooting dangers and the meanest glares I could ever produce. "You came back--"

"I didn't come back!" he yelled, interrupting me. "You guys just appeared and Angel used mind control. I never did want to!!!"

"Well if you feel that way, then leave you lying bastard!" I screamed, all the fury that built up was pouring out so fast I barely knew what I was saying.

"I never wanted you back, I was forced to deal with you! I don't care if you were forced! You decided to stay!" I kept on yelling at him.

"Well they needed me more then you!"

His words echoed through the air.

"I swear, say that again and I'll knock you out, _cold_." My voice was as sharp as a razor blade.

He took a step back.

"I control my own life." he said, and I knew he wasn't done. I sat down, my face turned away from him.

"And I left because I needed to.", he finished.

"And now you need to leave again, don't you?!"

He didn't answer.

"I knew it. Go get run over by a truck and never, ever bother us again." I whispered coldly to him.

My face was still turned away.

"I never answered that question." he reminded me.

I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"But you are! It's exactly like last time!"

Last time.

Dammit. Shouldn't have mentioned that.

He didn't bring anything up, though.

That's unlikely.

I turned, to see him facing the ocean.

"Last time was a mistake." he said quietly. "It has nothing to do with this."

"It's the whole reason why we are in this!" I pointed out, my voice still rising.

He turned to face me.

"This is all different reasons."

Then it hit me.

Everything that happened today.

The hated redhead.

I turned my head the other way again.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"I've heard that enough of times."

I dug my fingers into the sand.

Then there was another rumble, this time very loud.

It started to pour almost instantly.

I stayed where I was.

I felt his arms wrap around me.

I relaxed a little bit.

I wasn't all as mad as I was before.

My breathing steadied to I could get out of my anger-trance.

"Always know that you shine better then anyone does."

I smiled.

My favorite song.

Brighter, by Paramore.

"How did you know?" I whispered.

He shrugged, and pulled out his laptop out of a very well concealed case.

It was still pouring.

But the laptop getting wet was something he could let go.

He clicked and clicked again.

All the sudden, the music poured out of the speakers, loud enough for me to hear, but too low for the other residents, who were sleeping, to hear.

I listened to this when he left.

It helped me get my act together, believe it or not.

How he found out, I have no clue.

My favorite part came on,

If you run away now,

Will you come back around?

And if you ran away,

I'd still wave goodbye

Watching you shine bright.

I smiled again.

"I am sorry." he said again, "I was just... confused."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What?! I was!" he exclaimed, and I laughed a little.

The rain didn't let up.

"Show me." I said, and he smirked.

He leant in, and kissed me, and I kissed back.

I knew he meant it.

I knew he wouldn't do anything like that to me again.

I finally trusted him.

And I knew I would never regret it.

Me was my right hand man, my 'sidekick', my left wing.

It was good to have him back.

**THE END!!!**

**WE LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**

**REVIEW.**

**Nice, sweet ending.**

**Thanks for sticking with us.**


End file.
